


Край

by Deathfeanor



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Есть упоение в бою, у мрачной бездны на краю..."Песни: Дом кукол - Провода, В. Долина - Трещина, Джем - Пьяный бог.





	Край

Ночные огни выхватывали тонкий силуэт. Игра света и тени делали его тоньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Тоши потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять: Йошики не просто стоит, пошатываясь, на крыше, а балансирует на самом краю. Ветер трепал светлые волосы, огни оставляли блики на черных стеклах очков. Уставшее ломкое тело пошатывалось в такт ветру.

— Ты совсем дурак? — Тоши схватил друга за руку и оттащил от края. — Десятый этаж.  
— Да, некрасиво бы вышло, — рассмеялся Йошики. — Кровь и мозги по асфальту, переломанные кости…  
— Звучит как начало песни… Ты когда успел напиться? Вечеринка идет полчаса!  
— А кто сказал, что я пьян?

Тоши ничего не ответил. Йошики не был пьян — просто очень устал. Он не собирался прыгать или падать — просто любовался городом. Иногда он теряет чувство опасности, не замечает края.

«Я знаю, что ты устал, что чувствуешь себя потерянным и одиноким, что время не лечит, боль не проходит и не гасится таблетками, — хотел сказать Тоши, — но пожалуйста, не ходи по краю».

Йошики стоял, запрокинув — насколько давал фиксатор — голову, прислушиваясь к звукам ночного города, вдыхая его.

— Провода гудят, — еле слышно сказал он. — Слышишь?  
— Тебе кажется.

Йошики сел и закурил. Тоши опустился с ним рядом.

«Все это, — думал Йошики, положив голову Тоши на плечо, — ночной кошмар. Я вот-вот проснусь — и все исчезнет. Не будет ни беснующейся толпы, для которой я — бог, ни боли в запястье, ни дизайнерских шмоток… Но ЧТО тогда будет?»

— Ты бы хотел… Хотел бы другую жизнь? — спросил он вслух. — Без всего этого? Ни хождения по краю, ни бессонных ночей, ни денег и славы. Нормальная жизнь. Как у всех.

Губы искривила тяжелая, нервозная улыбка. Голос странно и непривычно дрогнул. Йошики удивился сам себе: откуда такие мысли?

— У нас бы не получилось как у всех.

Слова прозвучали глухо, словно камнепад, и Йошики не сразу понял, что это он сказал, а не Тоши.

— Ни у кого не получается как у всех, — отозвался Тоши. — У нас — тем более. А ты все-таки успел где-то напиться, да?  
— Всего пара бокалов…  
— Плюс-минус пара бутылок. — Тоши усмехнулся.

Они поднялись на ноги. На несколько мгновений замерли, обнявшись. Короткий сухой поцелуй замер на губах. По телу пробежала едва ощутимая дрожь.

— Значит, будем жить дальше, да? — проговорил Йошики, поправляя фиксатор на шее. — На краю. Но ни в коем случае не падать.


End file.
